1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system for readily removing an axial separator module from an agricultural combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In threshing a harvested crop, the grain is separated from the straw and chaff and deposited into a holding tank. With conventional combines the harvested crop is directed to a transversely mounted threshing cylinder and concave which threshes the crop separating the grain from the straw. The residue is then directed to the beater further separating the grain from the straw. The straw residue to then passed over oscillating apertured straw walkers which direct the straw out of the back of the combine while allowing additional grain to fall through the apertures. Grain and chaff falling from the threshing concave and straw walkers is then directed to a cleaning shoe for separating the chaff from the grain. A blower assembly is used in this final step to blow the lighter chaff away from the heavier grain.
In an axial flow combine, the grain is directed to a cylindrical tube housing a rotor. The harvested crop is threshed and separated in the cylindrical tube with the grain and chaff falling therefrom in a manner similar to the conventional combine. A hybrid machine was disclosed by the assignee of the present invention, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,773, wherein a conventional transverse concave and threshing cylinder is used in conjunction with an axial separator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,489, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a readily movable straw chopper. The straw chopper can be positioned along two apertured rails. A cooperating sprocket located on the straw chopper is used to position the straw chopper along the apertured rails.